creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob: Unknown Season
(The Disclaimer): The Unknown series was suppose to be the last season of Spongebob before the series could finally end, However through out the year 2001 One writer made an bootleg copy of the unknown series and then gave it to someone else. (The Story & Episode): I went to my computer to look for full episodes of sponge-bob when I came across an eBay auction that said "Spongebob Unknown Series (Bootleg Copy) 2001" I was so excited! Not only I can experience an lost episode, but I can actually live through it (Since I've seen countless amounts of lost episodes) that joy soon faded when I had to look at the price. It was only 2$ but the seller also gave an note to "send some change in for your purchase" I grabbed my wallet and grabbed the copy. About 2 hours later, An Knock was heard; It was my favorite UPS man "Kurt" he was an generous and an humble man, I loved him since I was 2 years old. I said "Hi Kurt, Got my package?" He pulled out an DVD shaped package and then told me "You don't need to sign anything at all, You can go ahead and grab this" He said, giving off an smile (He knew I wanted that package) I tipped my UPS man and opened the package. I came across an odd sponge-bob DVD called "Sponge-bob: Unknown" I opened the DVD to find an blank CD jewel case in the box called "Spongebob.Avi" I knew that it was for the PC, So I got out my Laptop and inserted the disc, Then a notification popped up saying "Please scan for viruses" I scanned it, It was perfectly clean. I grabbed 2 cans of root beer, 2 slices of pizza and watched. The menu was normal; It showed an smiling sponge bob with his face up close on the side of the logo and selection. I hover over "Scene Selection" and clicked. The episodes were normal These are the normal episodes: Wormy SB-129 Valentines Day The Paper The Great Snail Race 2 Sponge Bob TV Movies: The Lost Episode & Sponge-Bob's House Party Then I came across the episode: "Unknown"; I was confused, so I hover over the mouse and double-clicked on the episode. It played an short video cut-scene before the intro played. It began with the normal intro, when suddenly the entire intro reversed Over & Over & Over Again. But then on the last one, Sponge-bob frowned the screen and then the title screen showed "Unknown" Written by: Paul Tibbit Then it began with Sponge-Bob snoring his usual then he woke up without his clock waking him. He turned around and said softly "Good morning, Garry" He mewed, Waking up out of his newspaper pile. He got up and did his average normal things like every sponge bob episode would have. Then when he got outside and looked left, there was an MAJOR issue with bikini bottom; there were organs, glass and screaming coming from there. He shrugged and said to the audience "Life is usually weird at bikini bottom" he said giving off an tired/annoyed look. he got inside and noticed that the TV was displaying something that made the sponge turn blue with fear. there, on the TV was this announcement "Bikini Bottom, Were going to begin a EMERGENCY LOCK DOWN, I repeat EMERGENCY LOCK DOWN; Stay Calm and whatever you do, STAY INSIDE AT ALL COSTS" Sponge bob screamed and said "WHAT DO WE DO!?" he said holding his sponge sides. He raced around till suddenly, the cops locked up everyone inside the house then silence. Day one: Sponge bob was feeling sick and he couldn't walk right. He said he keeps hearing voices telling him to do twisted things. Day two: Sponge bob was going INSANE! he killed Garry and ate his flesh and mucus. Day three: The cops came back to sponge-bob's house to check on him, they said "This is the police, Stand your guard" sponge-bob only muttered three words "Trapped, Gone, Lost" one cop was so afraid, he said "You Ok, Sir?" he put an hand on his arm Sponge-bob was SO INSANE he growled at them and ate there entire bodies. Then 2 FBI's entered the mayor's office and said "Sir, our mission's an success" The mayor smiled evil "Gooooood" The episode ended. (The End) Oh Holy Man, That episode was SO Disturbing I destroyed the CD and box I tried contacting everyone but to no one. Then I got an email from Paul saying these words "That...Wasn't Me......Who Made That...Episode" Category:SpongeBob